Of Rights and Wrongs
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Criminal/Mafia AU. Viktor has a debt he needs to recollect from one of his previous clients. Which is why he is now in Japan. As newly promoted Sergeant, Yuuri takes great pride in ensuring that his small town of Hasetsu stays safe from non-existent danger. Or so he thought. Meeting each other was bound to happen, what happens afterwards is something no one can predict.


I am writing new stories instead of working on old ones or my homework...why me, why? Anyway...

This is a request from **_Shiranai Atsune_**. I hope this is at least interesting to you? DX (I shall write more :3)

It's a Criminal/Mafia AU sort of...?

Enjoy~.

* * *

"Please, Mr. Nikiforov, I swear I can get you the money! I just need one more-!"

"But I have already given you far too many chances now to pay off your debt."

"I-I know, but-!"

He sighed.

"This begging is over."

A set of burly men picked the man up by his biceps.

"W-wait! Please! I can get you the money! I swear!" the man plead.

"Quiet. I have had enough of your whining, dog." He nodded to the two men.

The man was gagged with a piece of cloth before a bag was placed on top of his head.

"Take him out."

"Sure thing, boss."

The man was dragged outside, muffled whimpering the last sound heard before his door shut closed.

He lit a cigarette and took a few drags before hearing the gunshots. He quickly put it out in distaste. He needed to talk with his men about wasting bullets.

He swiveled in his chair before picking up the picture from the file on his desk.

It seems that he would need to take a visit to Japan.

X

Yuuri tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was hot outside and he was sweating into his new uniform, much to his distaste.

It was his first day on the job as the new Sergeant of Hasetsu. He was just appointed the day before and he took his title with pride. Growing up, he never considered becoming a police officer. But now, he found no greater satisfaction than to be able to protect and serve the people of his tiny community.

Not that there wasn't really much going on right now – or ever for that matter. Gangs and other large crime groups would find little to no profit attempting to start something there. Hasetsu was a small town and everyone pretty much knew each other, which is why when anyone did anything, everyone else was sure to now by the next morning. No one wanted to become the town pariah and did well to follow the law.

Crime was abysmal in Hasetsu.

Still, it made him feel happy to help all the small children that got lost on their way home or the lost visitors head to their relative's homes. He also liked being able to assist the older folks with their heavy groceries. He also had a strong bond with his fellow officers, who were eager to party after the day was done to celebrate his new title.

The heat right now was really starting to get to him, the sun blaring hot from it's position high in the sky. Still, it was his job to stand outside the police box today.

He sighed. Seems like it was going to be another boring, uneventful day…

X

Yuuri was glad that he was officially off duty for today. After taking up many of his coworkers' shifts (it wasn't like he had something to do on the days he wasn't working) for them to be able to go on dates or for the older men to meet up with visiting children, they decided that it was about time for their new Sergeant to take a break.

He decided to do some grocery shopping.

He could have very easily stayed home with his parents and not worry about things like grocery shopping, but he wanted this little bit of independence. He now had a fairly lived-in small and cozy apartment in the middle of Hasetsu, where it was a brief walk to the police box.

He decided to splurge a bit by buying a couple of sweets along with the other food he had in his basket.

He waited patiently in line for his turn, scrolling through his Instagram. His best friend Phichit was supposed to be in Thailand right now, after visiting him in Japan. He was sure he was going to post some more selfies with his family. They always threw really big parties whenever Phichit returns home.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to see a man with striking silver hair and eyes as blue as the clear summer shores of Hasetsu. 'Beautiful…' was the only word that crossed his mind.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I don't speak Japanese well. Do you speak English?" the man, clearly foreigner, asked.

He nodded.

"Great!" the man smiled brightly. "I was wondering if you could perhaps show me the way to the nearest inn?"

"Ah, yes. That would be, um do you mind?" Yuuri asked while gesturing to bags. He was holding up the line as he spoke with the stranger.

"Oh, no. Please." the man stepped back and waited for Yuuri to finish paying.

"See…we're here. And the nearest inn would be this way." Yuuri spoke to the man outside, pointing to places on his phone. "I could type down the address for you to keep as reference and escort you there, if you'd like?" he said.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you." The man bowed.

Yuuri quickly bowed back. "No. it's no problem." He spoke hastily.

The man only smiled back at him as they walked to the inn with friendly small talk. Turns out that his name was Viktor and he was from St. Petersburg in Russia. He was only 27-years-old despite his silver hair.

"Is there a reason why you are visiting Hasetsu, sir?" Yuuri asked.

The man laughed. "Don't call me sir, Yuuri. My name is Viktor, remember?"

Yuuri laughed softly. "Right."

"Well..." Viktor tapped at his chin with his index finger. "I suppose it would be a mix of business and visiting friends for me being here."

"Oh! You have friends that live here in Hasetsu?"

He shook his head. "No, but I don't like how busy it is in the other town." Viktor shrugged. "I guess I also wanted to do a bit of sightseeing. I like the quietness of Hasetsu."

"I see...Are you still going to pay your friends a visit?"

"Yes." Viktor's smile had a hint of something else that Yuuri couldn't detect. "I'm sure it will be a visit they never forget."

* * *

I really liked the idea of Viktor being part of the Mafia and Yuuri being a police officer. I like the clashing occupations, really brings something interesting to the table about how the two will be able to co-exist with their clashing careers, I suppose you could say.

Please leave a comment/review~.


End file.
